vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Always and Forever
Always and Forever is the first episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary KLAUS MIKAELSON, THE ORIGINAL VAMPIRE-WEREWOLF HYBRID, RETURNS TO NEW ORLEANS IN THIS SPIN-OFF OF “''THE VAMPIRE DIARIES” — Klaus Mikaelson, the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, has returned to the supernatural melting pot that is the French quarter of New Orleans – the city his family helped to build 300 years ago. Determined to help his brother, leaves their sister behind and follows Klaus. Elijah learns that a beautiful and rebellious werewolf – Klaus’ onetime flame – has fallen into the hands of a powerful witch named Sophie Deveraux. When Sophie reveals some life-changing news, Elijah realizes that the Original family may have been given a second chance at humanity and redemption. Klaus, however, is more intrigued by his recent unexpected reunion with his former protégé , a charismatic but diabolical vampire who now has total control over the supernatural inhabitants of New Orleans. Klaus vows to reclaim what was once his – the power, the city and his family. The series also stars Leah Pipes as and Danielle Campbell as . Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson (neutralized) *Callard Harris as Thierry *Eka Darville as Diego Guest Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux (body) Quotes :'Elijah: (to Marcel) "It's time we had a little chat." :Marcel' (to Klaus): ''"What's mine is yours, but it is mine!" Trivia *The title is a reference to a "pact" made by Rebekah, Niklaus and Elijah in Ordinary People ''to stay together, "Always and Forever." *This episode retels the pilot episode from Elijah's point of view. *This is Mikael's first flashback episode since ''Ordinary People on The Vampire Diaries. *This episode marks the first appearance of Sabine. *This is the first flashback episode of . *Rebekah only appears in the flashbacks and during phone conversations with Elijah. *Elijah is daggered for the first time in the present on this new series, excluding the times he was daggered on The Vampire Diaries. *Marcel hints that Davina may be strong enough to take on the Originals in a fight. *For the first time in this series, the Originals are referred to as Old Ones by Davina. Continuity *This is the first episode where Sebastian Roché will appear as Mikael on , the third flashback he appears in since and , as well as the first episode Mikael makes an appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode . (Mikael was destroyed by Niklaus Mikaelson with the White Oak Stake.) *Kol Mikaelson made a small appearance in this episode. Making this his first appearance since The Vampire Diaries episode Graduation, his first appearance in a flashback. **He was killed in Season Four of The Vampire Diaries, about a month before Klaus' arrival at New Orleans. Behind the Scenes TBA Cultural References TBA Multimedia Soundtrack TBA Videos The Originals - Problems Clip|Sneak Peek 1 - Problems Clip The Originals 1x01 "Always and Forever" Sneak Peek 2|Sneak Peak #2 Pictures The Originals First Look-S1 (1).jpg|Klaus The Originals First Look-S1 (2).jpg|Elijah The Originals First Look-S1 (3).jpg|Hayley The Originals First Look-S1 (4).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (5).jpg The Originals First Look-S1 (6).jpg|Mikael, Klaus, and Elijah Hayleyy22.jpg Hyleyyklaus11.jpg Mikael2013.jpg|Mikael Klauspast.jpg Klauselijah2013.jpg Hayleyelijah2.jpg Hayleyelijah.jpg Elijahmikael2.jpg Elijahmikael.jpg|Mikael and his sons Elijah2ep1.jpg Elijahtoep1.jpg s01_e01_always_and_forever_016.jpg|Sophie s01_e01_always_and_forever_020.jpg s01_e01_always_and_forever_004.jpg|Elijah and Hayley TO-Ep1scrpt.png|Script The-Originals-season-1-episode-1-marcel.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Season Premieres Category:Flashback episodes